An Undeniable Love
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Prequel to "A Timeless Love" - When Luke returns from Oxford University, things begin to change between him and Clyde and they both struggle with new feelings. As Clyde is torn between his feelings for Luke and his fear of repeating his parents' mistakes, Luke's roommate is showing an unnerving interest in him, Maria returns from America and a girl with strange powers is on the run
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a prequel for my "A Timeless Love" fanfic (a crossover between Les Miserables and Doctor Who with Mickey Smith and Eponine as the main characters) and is set a year before that story - it would be awesome if you could read both stories and tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**For those of you for have been following ATL, Clyde and Luke are officially a couple and have been together for several months (I didn't really think much of it when I wrote them as a couple, but I read in a Doctor Who fanfic that had the series of Sarah Jane Adventures continued, Luke would have come out as gay which I thought was really interesting) and I enjoyed writing them - so this story will be about how they fell in love, why Maria dislikes Clyde for being with Luke, some new characters (my OCs, but if this story receives a good response I may start an OC submission for you guys to send in characters for this story) and some alien madness lol :)**

**Hope you like the first chapter :)**

**P.S. I just wanna confirm the ages of the teenage characters in this story: Clyde and Maria are 18, Luke and Rani are 17 and Sky is 13 (nearly 14)**

**:)**

* * *

**One:**

_Luke_

My first term at Oxford University has been amazing, I have pretty much enjoyed every minute of it and I found each and every one of my lectures fascinating - I remembered everything from Physics and Philosophy to History of Arts. I was mainly studying Science and Physics, but I was also taking Art so that I can talk to Clyde about it and that was something he was seriously passionate about. I had even made some really good friends in my uni flat - Sanjay, Rachel, Jess and Heath all were great to hang out with and they didn't even mind that I didn't always want to go out every Friday and preferred to read a good book or catch up on my studies.

Now it was the Christmas Holidays and I had just finished packing my room to head home for the holidays, everything was pack and I even managed to convince K9 to come home - although he loved it here in Oxford as much as I did and needed some serious persuading. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder as I heard a knock on my bedroom door and Sanjay popped his head in with a small smile. Sanjay was a really good-looking Indian guy that had a muscular build and short black hair. He was the first friend I made at Uni and we had a lot of classes together, but despite being so popular he always seemed to like only hanging out with a few people.

"Hey, you heading off now?" Sanjay asked as he entered the room and I nodded.

"Yeah, I've just packed the last of my stuff." I said with a grin, really excited now at the thought I was going to be seeing Mum, Clyde, Rani and Sky in just a few hours "you got any plans for Christmas?"

"Nah, my family aren't really big on Christmas," Sanjay shrugged, but I couldn't help but notice him glancing at his feet for a moment and I look of nervousness crossed his face "have you got any plans for New Years Eve?"

"No," I said simply, wondering why he was biting his lip nervously "why?"

"Would you, I mean-" Sanjay began, but stopped whatever he was about to say when his girlfriend Mia walked in and he quickly grinned at her too widely - this was really confusing me now "baby! What's up?"

Mia tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and entwined her fingers with his, her brown eyes turning to me and frowned at me. I really didn't like Mia. She was mean and constantly teased Rachel for being in a wheelchair and Jess for being a lesbian, even though none of us cared and loved them anyway and yet Mia was always a bitch to everyone who was different.

"Sorry nerd boy," Mia smirked, but I simply rolled my eyes at her pathetic cuss and grabbed my suitcase which was lying on my bed "I'm stealing my boyfriend before you bore him to death with that bullshit science you think is SO interesting."

I felt like pointing out Sanjay came into my room without invitation to talk and he liked talking to me about things such as the Solar Eclipse happening from 2 to fives times a year - I had actually explained to him how almost identical eclipses occur after 18 years and 11 days, which is known as the Saros Cycle, but I wasn't going to let her ruin my good mood.

"No worries, I was leaving anyway." I gave Sanjay a small grin and patted his shoulder as I walked past "I'll see you later."

I thought I saw a look of disappointment on Sanjay's face as I left, but as I reached my car and shoved my suitcase into the boot I just point it down to Sanjay wanting a friend to save him from his obsessive girlfriend.

I got into the driver's seat and grinned at K9 who was seated next to me, Mum would be happy to see her trusted robotic dog again - probably more than me.

"Ready to go home, Master Luke?" K9 asked and I nodded as I started the ignition, pulling the car out of the driving space.

"Too right," I said, thinking about how much I missed everyone at home for different reasons, but I think the person I was missing the most was Clyde.

_Faith_

I had to run. My feet were carrying me as fast as I could go, but it wasn't fast enough and my whole body was shaking from fear. I can't stop, if I did they'll get me and dragged me back to UNIT... Do all those experiments on me.

I can't stop!

The streets of London were filled with the crowded people, I had no idea where I was going... but I knew who I was looking for. There was something wrong with me, I can't touch anyone's skin without turning them into...

I shuddered at the thought and kept on running, keeping my head low to avoid eye contact with anyone and pulled the hood of my jacket over my long brown hair. The blue gloves on my hands kept them warm, but they also protected any human who may accidently brush against my hands. This was something I've been trying to control for nineteen years and my condition was just getting worse.

I needed somewhere safe,

I needed help,

I needed someone I could trust,

I needed Sarah Jane Smith.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter, it'll be great if you could leave a review to let me know what you think of the start of this story and any feedbacks/thoughts you have on Luke's POV and Faith's (My OC) introduction.**

**Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to see what you think of this new fic.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, your support and feedback is awesome and I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Two:**

_Clyde_

I slung my rucksack over my shoulder as I headed over to Sarah Jane's place, unable to keep the grin off my face as all thoughts were focused on Luke coming home. I had missed Luke like crazy and it was weird not having my mate around, but it's not like I haven't been keeping myself busy. I enrolled at Jackson College and have been doing an Arts degree - which has been pretty awesome, but it still sucked not being able to hang out with Luke. As I turned the corner, I saw the old yellow car that I had hated for years and I couldn't stop myself from grinning as Luke stepped out with his messy brown hair and ridiculously adorable grin.

Shit, did I just call Luke adorable?

I shoved that thought quickly out of my mind as I walked over to Luke, who still didn't notice me and I was half tempted to scare the crap out of him but decided against it and reluctantly settled for tapping his shoulder.

"Hey," I grinned as Luke turned, his face beaming with happiness as he threw his arms around me and hugged me - this bloke was way too affectionate sometimes, but I was just as guilty and I was completely cool with hugging Luke without a second thought as to what other idiots might think.

"Clyde, I've missed you, mate." Luke said and I found myself enjoying the feeling of Luke in my arms as I held him, but I tried to shrug that uncomfortable thought away and forced a grin as Luke pulled away and grabbed his suitcase out the boot "how's your art course going? I've been researching some artwork from the 1800s that you'll find fascinating-"

He continued to tell me about seven different impressive artists that I'll definitely want to look into as we went into the house and Sarah Jane came rushing in from the kitchen and hugged Luke, closely followed by my favourite little person Sparky.

"I've missed you guys," Luke said as he hugged his younger sister and I loved seeing this small family reunion, it gave me hope that all families weren't as fucked up as mine.

_Luke_

It was so great to be back home.

I loved seeing Sky and Mum, but it was even better to see Clyde again. We both headed up to my bedroom and Clyde helped me unpack, but my room looked exactly the same and it felt like I never left. Clyde looked different though, he had clearly been to the gym and had a lot more muscle definition and seeing Clyde's cheerful face made me feel so content. Everything about him breathed positivity and he always seemed to know how to make me smile, sometimes I think Clyde knew me better than I know myself.

"So, you met anyone at university?" Clyde chuckled, throwing himself on the bed and grinned as I sat beside him with a shake of my head.

I hadn't been interested at all in dating anyone, mainly because no one made me feel the way Clyde. I was aware of my feelings for Clyde for a few years now and even though the books I had researched said it was natural to feel a connection towards another person, I had supressed this feelings out of fear of the thought of losing my best friend.

"Nope," I said simply, smiling as Clyde pulled me into a one armed hug and my head was resting on his chest - it was sometimes strange how comfortable we are with each other "I've just been focusing on my studies."

"Good, well I'm going to make sure we have some fun," Clyde said with a grin, his fingers gently tracing lines on my arm "you and me are going out tomorrow, just us guys."

That idea was actually a really good one and I couldn't even consider turning down a day out with my best friend.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," I said and Clyde beamed, looking just as excited as me.

"Great," Clyde smiled, but my phone began buzzing on the bedside table and I quickly retrieved it to read the text from Maria.

_Maria: Hey Luke, really missing you and can't wait to be back in the UK next week xxx can we meet up?_

"Maria just messaged me," I informed Clyde "she wants to meet up next week when she's in London."

It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a look of annoyance cross Clyde's expression and would have asked him what the matter was if the door hadn't burst open and Rani walked in with a wide grin, her black hair tied in a long ponytail.

"Hey guys," her smile widened as she saw Clyde's arm still wrapped around my shoulders, a mischievous glint in her eyes "should I come back later? It looks like I'm interrupting something."

"Nah, your not," Clyde said coolly, but I noticed his awkward smile as I got off the bed and pulled Rani into a hug "hey, has Sarah Jane started dinner? I'm fucking starving.

_Faith_

My breath appeared in front of my face in a misty fog as I breathed in the cold night air, casting wary looks over my shoulder as I approached the house. This looked like a really nice place to live, but I couldn't focus on the beautiful street and not the horrible thoughts of someone from UNIT finding me again. I knocked on the door and waited, glad my hoodie covered my face from any passers-by. A young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair answered the door with a polite smile on her face and for a terrifying moment I thought I had the wrong house.

"Hey," the girl said, frowning in confusion as I stood there in silence "can I help you?"

"Is Sarah Jane in?" I asked hesitantly, praying that this was the right place "I need to see her."

"Yeah, she's here," the girl said and then looked at me with untrusting eyes "who are you?"

"Faith Smith," I told her firmly, lowering my hood "I'm Sarah Jane's daughter."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, so make sure you leave a review to let me know what you think :)**


End file.
